The Inescapable Prison
by Crystal Remembrance
Summary: A story about Suki from the time that Azula captured her until she escapes. All that happens in between that time along with her thought and events.
1. As the Fire Princess Wishes

**Here is my first story. Well, technically it's my second. The story that I was going to put of first is a different one than this. I'm in the middle of the first cahpter and I'm almost done, I just need a lot of research for that story and I just haven't had the time to do that.**

**This story is and avatar the last airbender fic. It revolves around Suki from the time Azula captured her till she escapes. I might go past that point but I'm not sure if I'll keep it in the same story or put it up as a different story. Anyway, here's the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar. I do however own the Kyoshi warrior, Mella. Everything is not mine.**

**As the Fire Princess Wishes**

"Go Appa! Find Aang!" The magnificent bison lifted into the air and flew off out of sight.

"Surround them!" a powerful voice yelled. Suki looked up to see Azula and a few other fire benders making a circle of fire around them. "Nowhere to run, darlings!"

I can try. "Follow my lead," she whispered to the other Kyoshi warriors. They nodded to her. She ran towards one of Azula's goons and jumped onto his head and pushed off. She was hurtling through the air towards the outer ring of the circle. The other warriors were doing the same thing.

"Oh no you don't!" Azula snapped. She propelled herself through the air with her fire and cut Suki off sending her spiraling to the ground. When she hit the ground everything went black and she became nothing.

_Suki… _It was his voice. The one she'd wanted to hear for a long time. _Fight Suki. You can do it._

Suki awoke with a start. She found herself lying in a small cell with her fellow warriors. Their make up had been removed and they were wearing ugly red rags.

"Suki! You're awake!" yelled the warrior nearest her, whose name was Mella.

"Mella, where are we?" Suki asked her.

"We're in a cell in the Fire Nation Palace. Azula told the guards to leave us here until she was ready for us. We don't know what that means," Mella explained.

Just then the door to the cell opened and the fire princess walked in with a smirk on her face.

"It seems the leader finally woke up," she said with a playful grin. "We've been waiting a long time. Guards, grab her." Guards appeared out of nowhere from behind Azula and grabbed Suki.

"Suki!" all her warriors screamed her name in shock. The guards tied up her hands and gagged her. One of them slung her over his shoulder and followed the princess out of the door of the cell. They were walking down the hall. Eventually they walked outside where the biggest war balloon Suki had ever seen sat at the entrance to the palace. It was so big that it was blocking the early morning sun. They entered the war balloon and the guard dumped her on the floor and followed Azula to the other side of the balloon. There was a sound of a roaring which had to be fire because the balloon was lifting off the ground.

Azula walked back over to where Suki lay after giving the guard a few instructions and how to work the balloon.

"So, warrior, do you know why you're here?" Suki just stared at her in disgust. "You're here because you and your warriors are fighting against the fire nation. Plus you were beginning to piss me off with your annoying way of fighting with fans and umbrellas. Not to mention that you've been in contact with the avatar. I know that was his bison. I know that you were sending it back to him. But no worries because I've got a guy that's going to recapture the bison and keep him safe from the avatar." She gave a little laugh and walked away again. Suki stared after her. If only looks could kill.

The balloon floated for a long time. It was sunset when they finally reached their destination. Suki was exhausted and starving. She hadn't eaten all day.

When the balloon landed, it made a rough landing that bounced Suki five feet in the air. She landed on her side and felt searing pain. That was where she had landed yesterday. Her rough landing had moved the piece of cloth that was covering her mouth. She could now speak.

"Where is this?" she asked loudly.

"My dear warrior, this is the Boiling Rock, the safest and most secure fire nation prison. No one has ever escaped. People have died trying. This is the perfect prison for you," Azula explained to her. "Get her onto the gondola," she said to the guard. The guard picked her up and put her over his shoulder again. They began walking up what looked like the side of a mountain. When they reached the top, there was a lake in the middle with an island in the middle of the lake. The lake was far away from the top. The only way to get to the little island was the gondola that was a few yards away from them. The doors to the gondola opened and they stepped inside. Once the doors closed the guard put Suki down and began untying the rope that bound her hands. Suki took the cloth that was now hanging from around her neck and used to tie her hair up in a half pony tail.

The gondola began moving and descending towards the small island. As they got closer, Suki could see the walls of the prison. There looked like there were little tubes attached to the outside of the walls.

"If you do anything that the prison guards dislike, they will throw you in the cooler. That's what those little tubes are on the walls," Azula said.

The cooler. That didn't sound pleasant. The gondola reached the island. When the doors opened, Suki could see inside of the prison walls which showed a prison yard. The yard was lined with more walls that had to be the actual prison.

"This island is surrounded by a boiling lake and every area of the prison is being watched," Azula suddenly said. "So as I said before, impossible to escape."

They stepped out of the gondola. There was a man and many guards standing a few yards away.

"Ah, you're the new prisoner. I am the warden of the Boiling Rock. If you do anything that I find distasteful I will throw you in the cooler," the warden said.

"I already told her that, warden," Azula interrupted.

"Good, your majesty. Now she may be warned twice of this dreadful fate," the warden said while making a small bow to Azula. "Take her to her cell. He said to the guards. Then he walked away.

**what did you think? I got my inspiration for this story on THanksgiving because there was an avatar marathon going on and it made me realize how much I loved the character Suki.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Healing Chakras

**Finally, the second chapter. This was delayed because I lost the charger to my labtop and didn't have enough time to transfer any of my ward documents onto my desktop. I finally got my new charger shipped and it arrived on Sunday and since Sunday I 've writing the second chapter to this story. I hope you like it!**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

The guard threw Suki into her cell. It was small and it had a bed attached to the wall with chains that were helping it stay up. It was made of metal and it had no sheets or pillows.

"Lovely," Suki murmured to herself.

"You will get a meal delivered to you twice a day," the guard said. "We let you out of the cell three times. Twice for a break and once for clean up duty. We let you out for the bathroom twice a day. Do not pick any fights with the guards. Do not question or talk back to the guards. Any sign of disrespect to the guards or the warden will send you straight to the cooler." After he finished he walked out of the cell, closed the door, and locked it.

Suki walked over to the bed and lay down on it. Even though it wasn't comfortable at all, she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Out of the darkness came a voice. _Suki… _"Sokka!" Suki screamed. He stepped out of the darkness and Suki ran into his arms.

"We're going to rescue you, Suki. I promise," he whispered to her.

"When, Sokka?" she asked him as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm not sure, whenever we have the time. You'll just have to be patient. Rescuing you is my number one priority," he said. "Well, second to the fire nation invasion, but that's more of Aang's priority." he smiled.

"Oh, Sokka, you always know how to make me laugh," she said to him. She looked into his eyes and smiled. And then his lips were on hers and she was in heaven.

* * *

A loud bang on the door woke Suki up. The door opened and a guard was standing in the doorway carrying a tray of food. He placed it on the floor and closed the door again.

Suki walked over to the tray on the floor, picked it up, walked back to her bed and sat down. She uncovered the bowl that was on the tray. There was rice in it. She picked up the chopsticks and began to eat it.

The door burst open and Azula walked in.

"Well, well, well, it seems leader here is settled in. That's good considering that you're going to be here for a _very _long time," she sneered.

"Don't be so sure," Suki couldn't help saying.

"Oh, and why is that? Do tell me," Azula said with fake sweetness.

"Because Sokka will rescue you me. I mean-"she broke off because she really didn't want to tell Azula about Sokka.

"Interesting. And tell me who this Sokka is," Azula said advancing on her.

"He's no one," Suki said while looking down at her tray.

"He doesn't sound like no one," Azula said. "Is this Sokka your boyfriend?"

Suki couldn't take it anymore. She stood up angrily, knocking her tray of food on the floor. "Just shut up!" she yelled.

"Tsk, tsk. It seems the leader has a temper. We'll have to work on that," she said while her blue fire came from her hands and she aimed a jet of fire straight for Suki. Suki was quick and dodged it.

"Not too bad on your coordination I see. How about this?" she said while sending a gigantic ball of fire Suki's way. She ducked under it and rolled the opposite direction. "Try this!" Azula yelled. She shot, basically a wall of fire, at Suki. Since Suki was still on the ground she tried to roll away from it but it caught her and knocked her to the wall. She slid down onto the floor. Her head lagged on her shoulders. Her head hurt like crazy. A possible concussion. Her arms and face were burned as they were the only parts of her body that weren't covered by the ugly red rags the prisoners had to wear.

"That will teach you not to try anything with me," Azula said and then she walked back out of Suki's cell.

Trying not to cry, Suki crawled back over to the bed and sat down again. _No, I'm not going to cry. I'm going to be strong and fight this like Sokka told me. I'm not gonna let Azula get to me. _Suki thought.

She closed her eyes and sat on her bed meditation style. There is a myth that says opening the seven chakras will let a person heal quickly. A guru once came to Suki's village when she was very young and he taught all the little kids about the chakras and how they worked. Suki pictures the guru and what he used to say about each chakra.

"First is the Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival, and is blocked by fear. Let your greatest fears become clear to you. You may be concerned for your survival, but you must let those fears go."

Suki thought about death and losing people she loved. She let them flow down the river. She smiled knowing that the first chakra was clear.

"Next is the Water Chakra, located in the abdomen. It deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Look at your guilt from your past that burdens you. Let them go, or they will poison your energy. Meditate and realize that these things happened for a purpose."

Suki thought about how Prince Zuko came to her village and burned it down and how she couldn't do anything to save it. She let these guilts flow down the river. The second chakra was clear.

"Next is the Fire Chakra, located at the stomache. It deals with willpower, and is blocked by shame. Recognize the biggest disappointments in yourself, and what you are ashamed of. Accept that these things happened. "

Suki thought about how at first she was so cold to Sokka and how she found it that when he was in pain and embarrassed that she would laugh. She let her shame flow down the river. The third chakra was clear.

"Now is the Air Chakra, located at the heart. It deals with love, and is blocked by grief. Lay all of your grief out in front of you. If you have lost someone close, you must realize that love is a form of energy, and it swirls all around us. The love is still in your heart, you can be reborn in the shape of new love."

Suki thought of family members she had lost when Kyoshi Island was still in the war. After the whole army of the island was wiped out, they decided to stay out of the war. She let her grief flow down the river. The fourth chakra was clear.

"Next is the Sound Chakra, located at the throat. It deals with truth, and is blocked by lies. The lies we tell ourselves. You must not lie about your own nature. Accept who you are."

Suki thought how she used to tell herself that she wasn't afraid of the fire nation, that she could stand up to them. She now realizes that that wasn't true. She was terrified and only hoped she could stand up to them. She let these lies flow down the river. The fifth chakra was clear.

"Up next: the Light Chakra, located at the forehead. It deals with insight, and is blocked by illusions. The biggest illusion of all is the illusion of separation. Things we think are separated are actually one and the same. Like the nations of the world: we are all one people, but we live as if divided."

Suki thought of the four nations and of her own village. They thought they were separated from the war, but it turns out that they weren't. She let the illusions flow down the river. The sixth chakra was clear.

"Last is the Thought Chakra, located at the crown of the forehead. It deals with pure cosmic energy, and is blocked by earthly attachments. Meditate on what attaches you to this world. Let your emotions flow and be forgotten. You must unlock this chakra to gain your energy from the universe."

Suki thought of her fellow Kyoshi warriors. They were so loyal to her and would do anything to help her. She thought of Sokka, who cared about her the most out of all her living family and friends. He would never let anything harm her and he protected her to the best of his ability. She sadly let these attachments flow down the river. The seventh and final chakra was clear.

As she sat on her bed in silence, she could feel the healing power of the chakras take over her body. The burns on her body instantly cooled. Her head no longer hurt. She shed her dead skin cells and her body created new, healthier, and stronger ones. Her head no longer felt like it was banging in protest to everything thought or movement she processed. When she opened her eyes, she was completely healed.

**What did you think? I had fun making this chapter. I did a lot of research on the seven chakras. Also some of the things mentioned about Suki's past obviously aren't real but I had to use something for the chakras. **

**I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas! A good belated Christmas present to give me (in case you were wandering) is to review and tell me if you like the storyu or not. Or you can give me suggestions and tell me what you would like to see.**

**Crystal Remembrance**


End file.
